A Little Help Here!
by watson-is-kittens
Summary: Charon and lone wanderer Dodger pick a fight with some unusual strangers who wandered into Megaton.
It was late in the afternoon and lone wanderer Dodger and Charon had just finished a late lunch at Moriarty's Saloon. Well, it wasn't technically Moriarty's anymore since he was mysteriously found dead in the back room about a year ago. It was Gob who proudly ran the place now. The name of Moriarty had stuck, but it didn't really bother anyone. Jericho was snoring in a dirty chair in the corner, Nova was charming some young gentleman up the stairs, and a couple unknown wastelanders were sitting further down the bar talking quietly and nursing on some whiskeys. *POP! tssss * Charon opened a bottle of beer while Gob slid a Nuka-Cola down the bar to Dodger who gently caught it in her hand. "Thanks, pal," they smiled at Gob and took a swig.

"Haven't see you in a while, where you been this time?" Gob asked and picked up a dirty glass to clean it. After Dodger had settled in to Megaton, she picked up odd jobs which often meant being courier between settlements. "Well," she began, "Simms had a package to send over to Arefu, and there weren't any caravans going that direction, so I took it myself." "Arefu?" Gob pondered. "That's where Lucy West is from, right? How's her family doing?" Dodger and Charon glanced at each other and took a sip of their drinks. "Uh, not super great, I haven't broken the news to her yet..." Gob frowned, "Aw man. That bad?" She sighed. "Yeah. It turned out to be a little more than an ordinary mail-run. We came across some… underground vampires…" Gob looked up from the glass for a moment. "Vampires? Now this is a story I gotta hear!" "It was a big waste of time if you ask me," Charon grumbled. Dodger rested her elbow on the counter to begin their adventurous tale. They talked quietly amidst the clinking bottles and soft conversations from upstairs.

Not far into the story, light poured in from behind them, the warm glow catching sweetly on Gob's face and arms as the front door opened. After the momentary murmur of shuffling feet and bumping jackets, the faint radioactive haze reappeared in the shadowy room as the door closed behind a handful of wasteland strangers. Gob continued cleaning the glass as he carefully watched them mosey over to the two whiskey-drinkers at the end of the bar.

"Well, Roth boy..." one of the newcomers huskily half-whispered at one of the seated guests and slapped his hand firmly on the man's shoulder. The short man spun around in his chair and drunkenly asked a little too loudly, "Archer! We set to go? Been waiting here for half an hour. How long's it take you girls to get ready?" He took a sip of his drink. Archer harrumphed and said in a hushed voice, "Hey, you could have helped us, woulda gotten done quicker…" A few of the others mumbled in agreement. " Yeah, it's ready. Let's go." He grabbed Roth's glass and finished off the whiskey himself. The two at the bar stood up and joined the group of men, bringing their total to seven as they began to slowly waddle their way to the door.

They all looked pretty ragged and tough, but surely weren't beggars or raiders. And they seemed too ill-mannered to be decent caravaneers. A couple of them had greasy, seemingly empty canvas shoulder bags which most likely had been previously used to carry tools and scraps. None of them were openly carrying a weapon, although Charon suspected they each probably had a pistol or knife inside their dusty jackets. The older one called Archer was wearing what used to be some sort of officer's hat, sun-faded except for the original deep blue where an emblem had been freshly ripped off. They all had odd-shaped scars up and down their arms. Who were these guys?

Roth slid off the stool, wiggled his belt a little higher up his gut, and took a long last look at Gob as he sluggishly rounded the bar. Gob stared right back, moving only the hand that continued cleaning the now sparkling glass that was held firmly in the other hand. Dodger and Charon sat quietly waiting for the odd strangers to finally leave. Static-covered jazz music played from the radio over the sound of heavy boots and Roth's drunken shuffling feet.

Archer looked around the place as he reached for the door. He turned his nose up and raised his eyebrows. "Hmph. Not much of a saloon. I've seen better bars in the metro." He breathed the gritty air deeply and said under his breath, "But I guess you can't expect much when you got a zombie runnin' the place." From the group came some disembodied replies of "yeah," "you got that right," and "freakin' zombies, man." Gob's right hand stopped cleaning while the knuckles of his left hand turned white around the glass. Charon set his jaw and looked up at Gob who was still staring at Roth. Dodger's face grew hot. Nobody calls ghouls "zombies" and gets away with it. The door handle clicked when Archer turned it and pulled the door open. Charon whirled around on his stool but before he could open his mouth to say anything to the strangers, Dodger put her hand on his shoulder and whispered "Don't," giving him a look that said "I'll take care of this."

She stood up as Archer stepped through the doorway, a silhouette in the afternoon sun. "Hey," she hollered at the group leader. Archer turned around to face indoors, the pack of men piling up behind him. "What?" he threw back. The sunlight felt good on Dodger's face. "What did you just say about our saloon?" The stranger paused a moment and replied slowly, "I said... a robobrain could keep shop better than that zombie behind the counter. No matter though, we're leaving." Dodger tilted her head and raised one side of her mouth. "Oh no, I don't think you're leaving yet," she said popping a few knuckles. Archer pushed the guys out of the doorway and stomped past, stepping right up to her. His greasy hair stank and a chunk of his short beard was missing. "Oh yeah? And why not? Did I hurt your feelings, kid? Go cry to your buddy Patches over there." Archer grinned at Charon. "I bet he makes it all better, don't he?" Charon stood up and put a hand on the combat knife in his belt. He warned in his deep scratchy voice, "You say one more wrong word and I will-" "You'll what?" Archer interrupted. "You gonna fight me, pretty boy? Don't be stupid, I got me my gang and what do you got? Some scrawny ghoul-loving broad and her mutant ragdoll friend? You'll fall apart after one swing." He looked at Dodger and pointed to the bar. "Now, sit down and drink your milk, and you," he looked at Charon, "you get your nasty jerky-ass out of my face or I'll send you packin' to the zombie zoo faster'n you can say 'got rads?'"

Dodger watched her own arm, which seemed to have a mind of its own, land a punch square in the brute stranger's cheek. His squad rustled and took a step forward, yelling hey's and watch it's. Charon shot a furious look at Dodger who sheepishly shrugged. Archer gingerly held his face and smiled. "You started it, kid." He pulled his burly arm back ready to hit her like an atom bomb. "Aw, here he goes!" his gang anticipated. Charon stepped up and took her shoulder to pull her out of harm's way but she was too resistant. A hollow cup was set down hard on the counter and Gob's voice was heard over the crowd, "Alright guys, now cut it out!" He swiftly emerged from behind the bar and stopped Archer's swing before it could reach Dodger's simmering face. Archer was surprised at Gob's strength and yelled, "Freakin' ghoul! Get out of the way!" This woke up Jericho who stretched his arms before getting out of his chair to join the ruckus. "What's going on?" He asked loudly. Nobody answered him. Gob lowered his voice from a yell to an authoritative command, "Get out of my bar." Archer replied to Gob, still looking at Dodger, "I'm not finished here yet!" "Well, take it somewhere else!" Nova peeked at the commotion from the top of the stairs. Little Maggie was cowering in the back behind the shelf. Archer and his boys stiffened up but complied when Gob escorted the brawlers out of the saloon. "Not on the walkways. Get to the ground," Gob demanded. As Dodger and Charon walked past him, following the unwelcome strangers to the main level, Gob raised a brow and gave them a look that said, "you're really in for it now."

Archer and his gang made their way down the ramps and rooftops to the solid ground out in front of the Brass Lantern. Jenny Stahl was outside serving some steaming-hot iguana bits to one of the settlers. Leo stepped out of the building when he heard the rumble of men stop outside their restaurant. "Hey there, bud!" he said to Dodger with a wary eye. "What's uh, what's going on?" Andy walked out behind his brother and crossed his arms, waiting to see if anyone was going to explain. "Alright, let's do this, boys," Archer raised his leg up and popped his knee. "What? No! Not so close!" came the cry of Confessor Cromwell standing in the dirty pool of water surrounding Megaton's undetonated atomic bomb. "Quiet old man," Archer snapped. "You ready kid?" Dodger looked at Charon who gave a small nod. Leo took a step forward. "Guys, what's going on?" he asked again.

"It's okay," she assured the settlers who had curiously gathered around. Dodger looked back up at the saloon where Gob was standing at the rail watching them from above. Moira and Doc Church stood at the opposite end of the courtyard and Jericho leaned against the Brass Lantern counter. "It's okay," Dodger continued. We're going to fight, just stay out of the way. I'll end this quickly." She looked at Archer and held up three fingers. "Rules," she began. "One: unarmed, no weapons." Charon made a fist at his side where he wished he were holding his knife. "Two: first team with all members on the ground loses." Jericho stood up straight and twisted his back, ready for some action. "And three: since the teams are unevenly matched…" the rowdy gang looked among themselves wondering if they'd be allowed to fight or wondering which sorry locals this kid would call in for desperate backup. "...Jericho, sit this one out." "What?!" Jericho's game face fell. "What the heck?! Are you serious?" Dodger answered, "Stay back, Jer. Just me and Charon against these mole rats." Jericho cocked his head, poked her shoulder, and said in a lowered voice, "Call me 'Jer' again and I'm joining their side." She brushed him away. "Are you crazy, Dodge?" Leo piped in. Archer grinned nervously. He was very anxious to leave, but he knew this was going to be quick.

The breeze blew some dust up around Archer's feet. Dodger and Charon stood still, waiting for him to make the first move. One of the guys timidly stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Um, Arch, we don't have TIME for this..." Choosing to ignore him, Archer let out his battle cry: "Alright boys, let's show these ghoul-loving rad-brains some wasteland fury!" Three of them rushed forward immediately. One began throwing some aimless punches at Dodger, who promptly kneed him in the stomach so hard he threw up in the dirty bomb water. The other two lunged at Charon, attacking from left and right. Another one came at Dodger, with some impressive footwork. He dealt some pretty sick kick combos, left, right, roundhouse to the chest. She stumbled backward, trying to remember how to kick-fight. She'd gotten so used to her combat shotgun that unarmed fighting felt strange. Charon shook one guy loose off his arm and shoved him down into the water. He punched the other in the ribs - the startling crack made Jenny cringe.

"You must not do this! Not here!" Cromwell jumped back when the baddie hit the ground and splashed water all over him. "I implore you, do not resort to violence!" Kick-fighter was lightning fast, really letting Dodger have it. But he didn't see Charon's big fist coming at his face from the side. A split second and he was out cold. "There's more where that came from," Charon jabbed. The pukey one and the one who fell in the water both got up but were so dazed that Dodger and Charon easily knocked them back down for good. "Let 'em have it!" Gob cheered from afar. Jericho was itching in his seat but was pretty impressed by the show so far. "Oh goodness," Moira commented. "I hope you've got some extra bandages, Doc! That looks like it hurt!"

Another guy came rushing in at Charon. He was a mess of brawny arms and legs, and Charon could barely keep up with him. On top of that, Roth wobbled down and started yelling unintelligible curses at Charon and began kicking him in the shins. Charon backed up and looked over at Dodger through his own blocks and punches. Archer had waited his turn and was now making his way straight for her.

Dodger rolled her sore shoulder around and watched Archer stomp forward. He was so tall and stocky and much less winded than she was. She looked over at Charon. He looked like a dad struggling with one big child hanging on to his back and another weakly pounding his foot with their fists. Although humorous, he could be of no help to them right now against the boss man. She straightened up as much as she could and took fighting stance, rocking back and forth, waiting to be knocked out. Archer brought his elbow back and slammed it into her jaw. Jenny gasped when she saw her spit out blood onto the ground. Dodger's head was spinning and she could barely stand upright. She hoped Charon was having better luck than she was.

"Need some help with this one!" Charon yelled at her, hoping that would encourage her to finish Archer off and pluck this irritating brat off his back. "Cut it out, will you?" he kicked at Roth who belched and sat down on the ground. Charon whirled around and threw the big guy off his back and onto the dirt, knocking the wind out of him. "You like that, you bastard? Want some more?" He dropkicked him once or twice, just for good measure. Now the fight was two against two. Roth carefully stood up and hobbled over to where Charon was trying to catch his breath. He clumsily grasped the handle of a knife he had concealed in the long arm of his jacket.

Dodger avoided another swing. "I could do this all day, kid," Archer teased. It was hot outside and her hands were sweaty. She backed up until she hit something. It was the Brass Lantern counter. She grabbed a bottle of dirty water sitting there and took a drink, not caring that some ran out of the side of her mouth and spilled onto her clothes. It was enough of a refreshment to give her some renewed energy. She swung with her right hand. Missed. Swung with her left. A weak hit to the abdomen. She inched backward along the counter, avoiding the big man's heavy weathered boots and hairy fists. Leo and Andy stepped back to give the fighters some room, but Jericho stayed, right in her way.

A piercing pain shot up through Charon's leg. He turned around and grabbed Roth by the throat. "He's hackin' and *ackkk!* whackin' an-" he half-sang/half-choked as Charon lifted him high above the ground. "How have you lasted this long you pathetic son of a - Aaauugh!" The little man sunk the knife into Charon's shoulder. "He's got a knife!" Jenny exclaimed. Charon dropped Roth who fell hard onto the ground and didn't get up. Charon pulled the knife straight up out of his shoulder and threw it into the water. Blood pulsed out and trickled down his arm.

Dodger kept backing up, desperately trying to figure out how on earth she was supposed to take down Archer. "Could use some help here!" her words weakly aimed toward Charon. Charon was still trying to comprehend what had just happened to him. His heart pounded when he was finally able to turn his attention toward her. She could hear Gob cheering them on from above. As Archer followed her past the end of the counter, Jericho decided to disregard Dodger's request to stay out of the fight. "To heck with this!" When the big boss raised his right leg back to kick her down, Jericho pulled out his rifle and deftly swept it across the ground, knocking Archer's feet out from beneath him. Jericho then proceeded to swear at him and prodded him with the gun as he fumbled to stand up. All the locals started yelling at once. "Dodger and Charon won!" "No, Jericho broke the rule!" "But that guy had a knife!" "He's getting back up!"

Charon was limping over to help Dodger who was struggling not to collapse from being hit so many times. She had overestimated her own power. She could usually hold her own in a fight, but Archer had proven to be much stronger than the typical enemies they got into fist fights with. Maybe she should stop relying on guns so often. Or on Charon's beefy arms. She leaned her head forward and took a deep breath, trying to keep from throwing up. In the midst of the crowd's cries, only one voice stood out above the others. "I've got your back," Charon said. And with his good arm he stunned Archer with a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Blood sprayed from his lips and the bystanders jumped back. Another punch gave him a black eye. Another to the stomach had him doubled over in agony.

Dodger gathered enough strength to feign courage and grabbed Archer by the back of his sweaty hair. "You still have something you want to say?" "Just let us go, you're not worth stickin' around for," he panted. She tightened her grasp. "I asked you a question. You want to apologize or what?" Archer glared at her with a swollen eye. "Really, you need to let us go." He almost looked afraid. Some of his goons were getting up and heading for the Megaton gate. One of them dragged Roth along behind them. Archer wrested free from Dodger's grasp and lumbered after his crew. The locals booed at him and egged Dodger and Charon to not let them get away. But they had no physical strength left to pursue the cowards. "Where do you think you're going?!" Leo shouted after the fleeing enemy. "Good riddance," Jericho picked his teeth with a skewer.

Billy Creel stepped out into the open and pointed out, "Something's not right. They're leaving like a deathclaw's on their tail, and quite frankly you guys don't look half as frightening as baby brahmin right now." Dodger tenderly sat down on a stool as Sheriff Simms wandered into the empty arena and yelled above the chatter, "Quiet! Quiet. You hear something?" Jenny turned the radio off. Everyone strained to hear the phantom noise Simms claimed was important enough to interrupt the clamor. It was a long pause before Charon said, "I hear it." "Yeah, me too," Jericho chimed in. "What is that? That doesn't sound good," Moira added. Something was making a faint high-pitched ringing noise. Everyone scouted around to find the source. They asked among themselves, "Is it a broken radio?" "Is it a bomb?" "Is it even inside the town?"

Doc Church heard the noise grow louder as he approached the armory. "I think it's over here!" he hollered. Sure enough at the back of the building was a small metal box. "Charon!" Doc yelled toward the Brass Lantern. "Get Dodge over here and see if she knows what this is!" Charon helped Dodger off the stool and they supported each other's weight as they made their way as quickly as they could to the armory. Though each step and every breath were painful, Dodger was glad she had taught those disrespectful strangers a lesson. Glad that Charon was the one she was fighting with. Glad she had Gob to cheer for her. She squatted down near the box and looked it over a few times. "It's going to send off an EM pulse. Soon," she quickly concluded. "But that can't be all. There are long wires manually connecting the box to something else. Follow the lines." Leo stepped up and followed the wires to another small box. "This is an explosive. And there's more wire." He followed the next set of wires to an identical box. "Here's another little bomb. It's just a big string of bombs. Oh gosh. Those bastards left bombs all over the town! What are we going to do?!"

Leo was sweating and pacing back and forth with his hands on his head. "Chill, bud." Dodger was exhausted, but she was still awake enough to know she could take care of this. She had superior skills when it came to explosives and quickly disarmed the EMP box. The shrill noise abruptly ended. "It's done." she declared. "We're okay." Leo sighed and the panicked look on Sheriff Simm's face faded into relief. Dodger looked up at Charon's weary face. "Can I go home now?"

The sun had set and the Brass Lantern neons eerily illuminated one side of Megaton's shiny metal bomb. The irradiated water was a little dirtier tonight due to vomit and blood, but Confessor Cromwell was wading in the pool again declaring the promises of Atom. Billy Creel was walking home with Maggie up the rusty ramps. Jazz music oozed out of Moriarty's Saloon and draped over the town like a comfort blanket. Inside, Charon was sitting at the bar letting Nova clean up the gaping wound on his shoulder. "Sit still!" she kept saying and grasped his arm tighter to keep it in place. "That hurts!" He whined. Dodger sat on the bar holding an ice pack to her swollen face. Gob looked up from counting inventory when Sheriff Simms walked in. Dodger raised her bloodshot eyes at him. "So? What do we know?"

Simms took a deep breath and sat at the bar. "Well," he began, "Not much. The explosives were placed at strategic locations throughout the town. Individually they wouldn't have done much. But all together? Would have taken out the whole upper structure of the town." "What do you mean?" Gob asked. "I mean this place would have literally fallen apart. No clue why they placed the EMP. But it would have triggered those bombs after it went off." Nova closed a stitch on Charon's arm and snipped the thread. He tenderly pulled his sleeve back over his aching shoulder. "We were fighting those guys for name-calling, not for trying to destroy our town!" Dodger exclaimed. "Well, they deserved it either way, I guess," Charon said as he took two Nuka-Colas from Gob and handed one to her. "You were fighting pretty rusty back there. You should have made rule one: 'shotguns only.' You would have dropped them all in three seconds flat." They clinked bottles and took a drink. The cold felt good on their parched throats. "You know, if you hadn't started that fight in the first place, they would have left and been long gone by now. I guess we'd be long gone too," Nova smiled thankfully at them. "I wish we knew who they were," Dodger said and looked blankly at the ground. "I sent a couple scouts after them. Shouldn't be too hard to find a whining bunch of wussies out in the nearby waste," Simms assured them. "We'll find 'em. We'll figure out who's trying to hurt us. And we'll get 'em good."

Gob put his elbows on the counter and leaned forward. "Hey," he directed at Dodger who twisted and moved an arm back to look at him. "Thanks, smoothskin," Gob smiled. His sincere blue eyes twinkled even in the dim bar lighting. She smiled back. "Anytime, pal." "So, you wanna finish that story you were telling me?" Gob asked. Dodger took another swig and continued the tale of how she and Charon saved Ian West from underground vampires and set up a mutually beneficial agreement between the The Family and the residents of Arefu. Just another day on the job.


End file.
